Blackmailing Bastard 2 Kuroo x Reader
by Kagami-Rio
Summary: It's the sequal to Blackmailing Bastard, it's finally here! A new character means a new problem which means a new victim!


"Kuroo-senpai, I made lunch for the both of us to share! A big bento box. I worked hard on it, will you please eat some?"

"No. Where is (f/n)? Tell me." _'I'm seriously loosing my patience here.'_

"(f/n)? That name doesn't ring a bell. A little sibling of yours? Well, it doesn't matter, the only girl you need in your life is me, Kuroo-senpai." She smiled.

"Where is (f/n)!?" He boomed at the girl. _'She's testing me.'_ "I played your little game, so tell me where she is!" _'She's really testing me!'_

"Kuroo-senpai, what's with you today? Did I do or say something to upset you? You're scaring me! The way you're yelling at me like this! I don't like it, please stop it!"

Kuroo grit his teeth in anger. _'Damn, is this karma or what. Since you guys most likely can't grasp this situation, I'll tell you. I'll be blunt in saying this, I'm being blackmailed. As of right now, I don't know where (f/n) is, and this crazy bitch isn't saying anything about her whereabouts. Y' see this girl is my junior, a first year here. Even though she's a first year, she's smart and cunning and just all around dangerous. She may seem sweet and shy at first glance, but trust me, she's nothing like that. A persistent little girl who fell in love with with me at the drop of a hat. This whole ordeal started about a few weeks ago, not too long from the beginning of the new school year.'_

"We're finally 3rd years. Aren't you excited for the new challenges up ahead in the future, Tetsurou!" Your eyes sparkled as you approached him with excitement written all over your face.

"Challenges? Are you referring to more tests, homework, nagging teachers and job hunting? If so, no." He sighed. The both of you were in the hallway of the school just walking around and talking.

"You, just have no motivation and therefore are lazy when it comes to school. I hope you don't expect me to help you all the time this year like the last."

"You say that, but you know you'll end up helping me if I give you something in return." _'This guy here...is my boyfriend. He went from an annoying guy whom I despised with all my heart, to the guy a hold most dear to my heart. At first I thought this guy was incapable of having respect towards the opposite sex, therefore not being able to be even close to my type, but he's shown me throughout all the times we've spent together that he's actually capable of having feelings of love and getting hurt. It really hit me, when he confessed to me, that time when he was going through hell while I was in bliss. He'd given me all types of mixed feelings, getting my emotions and mind all confused, but after all that, here we are hand-in-hand loving each other unconditionally. We've been through a lot, that's what I can say from my perspective. From being blackmailed to being in love. Yeah, it was a hell of a ride.'_ "Something in return? And what, might I ask, could that possibly be?"

"Sweet kisses, hugs, and sex." He whispered the last. Your turned completely red. "Oh, especially the sex."

"Stop being pervy so early in the year!" _'I __**was**__ a member of the student council, before my first love turned out to be something completely out of imagination. Despite that, my grades are just as exceptional as they were last year and I still have guys following me around secretly, even though they know Tetsurou and I are a couple. To other girls, he may just seem like eye candy, but to me he's much more than that. Only I know him best.'_

"But don't you love it when I act like this."

"Says who?!"

A few hours prior to now, the entrance ceremony was taking place for the first years in the gymnasium.

_'I can't believe this, I'm finally in high school! Since my love life hasn't been successful in my whole middle school life, then I must make up for it in my high school year! I must find my prince charming.'_

"It's my honor to welcome new students to to this school. I hope you have a warm and safe welcome and stay at this school..." Shoichi continued to make his speech as student council president with the rest of the council behind him, lined up. As his eyes made sudden contact with you, he made a pause. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, put on a smile and continued to make his speech.

"Hey, he looked over here." Kuroo, who was standing at the back of the gym with you, looked down at you.

"Am I supposed to care? His looks don't mean a thing to me." You grabbed his hand. "Come on, let's just go to class." You started pulling Kuroo out of the gym so you wouldn't have to watch Shoichi anymore. The fact that he was chasing after you, was amazing. _'I've lost count of how many times he came to my house during the break. Ringing down my doorbell every damned second. It's so annoying. He's acting like some lost puppy dog who's lost his beloved owner. Majority of the times he's done it was when I was with Tetsurou. He almost went downstairs right when we were in the middle of making out just to kick his ass. Good thing I stopped him, he was actually really irritated that day too. But honestly, I'm just done with him, completely. There is no going to back to being what we once were. Though, I think the weirdest thing about this whole ordeal, is that I just got over him so quickly. I don't know if it was for the fact of what he had become, or the fact that my heart, somewhere deep down that whole time, had always wanted Tetsurou. Well, I won't think to much on it. I'm with the one I love now anyhow.'_

Kuroo turned his head back to take another glance at Shoichi, who had seemed absorbed in his speech to notice they were leaving. Kuroo then turned his head back and let you lead him off.

But just when it seemed like he hadn't seen them, he definitely did and felt like his heart was being stabbed with a thousand needles._'(f/n)-kun...'_

Within a few minutes the ceremony ended and the 1st years were taken by their new homeroom teachers up to their classroom. They seemed sort of shy among the rest of school somewhat, but they would get used to it. For the half of the day already, it was pretty much a normal day at school. Now at lunch time everyone was eating their lunch together, while getting to know each together at the same time. But one of the students decided to skip out on introductions and head straight to the roof to eat her lunch in peace.

_'I don't have time for making friends right now! I have to get a head start and find my prince charming! Whoever he is, I'll find him!'_ She took it upon herself to explore the halls and stairs of Nekoma. Eventually after a while of exploring, she found herself on the stairway that lead to the roof. She pushed the door open and at first saw no one there. As the stepped more out onto the roof and let the door close, she saw a particular couple sitting together eating lunch.

"Tetsurou stop it, I'm trying to eat my lunch." You mewled out as his lips caressed the skin on your neck. You were between his legs trying to eat your lunch when he suddenly locked you in his embrace and started doing that to you. "Y-you're hair, it's tickling me." You wanted to laugh when he started brushing his hair against your cheek. "Pfft." You couldn't help it anymore and started to laugh, and he was there laughing with you, the both of you having a good time together. Just when he pinned you down to the side, he heard something and looked back to see the girl who had came up on the roof. "Hm? What's wrong?" You looked at him before sitting up and looking past him to see what he was looking at.

"It looks like we have an intruder. She seems to be a first year." Kuroo looked at her from the corner of his eye. He noticed the flower badge pinned to her vest.

"O-Oh! I'm so sorry! I thought no one was up here." She turned her back while blushing.

"G-get off me!" You set your food down and push him off you. _'A first year? But shouldn't she be downstairs having lunch with the rest of her classmates?'_ "Hey." You got up to walk over to her.

"Y-Yes, senpai!" She didn't dare turn around.

"What's your name?" You smile with one hand on your hip.

"My name?" She peeked behind her. "K-Kuromi Handa."

"Handa-chan? You're so cute." You chuckled. _'I say that, but she's the same height as me. A shorty.'_ "Why aren't you with the rest of your classmates?"

She finally turned around to face you. "I-I was doing something very import-" _'Wow...She's so pretty.'_

"S-something important?" You raised a brow.

"Y-yes!"

"Maybe I can help, if you want?"

"Um...this isn't something can really help me with, sorry. Excuse me." Kuromi bows and comes back up. Before turning to leave the roof, her eyes had seemed to catch Kuroo. He was sitting against the wall, looking over at them. He must have been waiting for you to finish talking so you both could get back to what you were doing. _'Who is...he?'_ She felt herself blushing internally.

"I see. Goodbye then." You wave her off.

"Yes." Kuromi finally opens the door and leaves the both of you in peace.

"Wasn't she a bit quirky?" Kuroo got up from his spot and came over to hug you from behind while saying.

"Yeah, but she was so cute."

"Not as cute as you. And not nearly as beautiful." He rested his chin down on your head.

"Come on, let's go back to eat. Lunch in nearly over."

"Uh-huh." Kuroo moved away and you guys went back to eating and talking.

The next day, Kuroo came to your house to pick you up for school. You fed him breakfast and then went on your way to school. The day had followed out like any other. Once lunch time finally approached, you two met up in the hallway like always. "Hey, do want to go to the mall with a group of us today after school?" Kuroo asked with his hands shoved down his pockets. He was walking with you down to the library.

"I can't. I'm helping my mother with something after school."

"Is that an excuse so you can just go home and study?"

"No. But even if it was, you should do some studying too. You're always want to hang out somewhere instead of studying like you should be to boost up those grades so you don't have to cram." You scolded him. "How many times have you come to me to help you study the night before a test?"

"You're killing me here. It's not my fault though."

"Then whose it it, because it's not mine."

"Of course it's your fault."

"Hah?! How the hell is it mine!?" You stopped walking and so did he. Your hands on your hips while you look at him with a mad face.

"Every time we're together you take up my time." He smirked while reaching out to hold your hand. He leaned down for a kiss, closing his eyes.

"Are you saying, that I'm wasting your time?! You move your hand away and stop his lips from coming any closer with your finger. There was not-so-happy face taking over.

"I didn't say that."

"It seemed to me that it was implied." Your arms folded.

"I wasn't implying anything." He pulled you in from your waist. His features centimeters away from yours. "I was just saying that I loved spending time with you."

"..."

"Come on, don't look at me like that. Give me a kiss." His lips were begging for one of your kisses. All he needed was permission, that was it.

"...Just one." You unfolded your arms to cup his cheeks. There was a smile inching up on your lips.

"Guess I should make it last then." Kuroo pressed his lips against yours gently and slowly turned up the heat. Your hands slid down from his face to his around his neck. At the same time, you got pushed against the wall. You began to moan a bit when he slipped his tongue in your mouth forcefully. His tongue glided along your teeth before playing around with your tongue. When your eyes opened up a little, the first thing you could see was his piercing eyes gazing lovingly into your gentle ones.

"Mm~" His hand slipped up your skirt, seemingly wanting to turn the situation into something more hot. "Stupid!" You stop the kiss immediately and hit him on the head. "Do you know where we are? In the **hallway**! At **school**!

"So." He rubbed his head at the place you had hit him, It felt as if it was swelling. "You sounded like you wanted it."

"Pervert!" You pushed him down to the ground and kept on to your destination. "Don't you dare talk to me!"

"*Sigh* I hate it when she throws a tantrum."

"Um, excuse me. Are you alright? Do you need any help?" A soft voice came from behind Kuroo, making him look in that direction.

"Oh, you're that girl from the roof. Yeah, I'm fine." He continued rubbing his head.

"Here ya go." She extended her hand out to him. "You look like you need a hand." A blush came to her cheeks wile a smile to her lips.

"Uh yeah, thanks." He took hold of her small hand and used it to help himself up. She took her other free hand and used it to pull him up with all her might. Even though Kuroo was now back on his feet, she kept holding onto his hand. Thing was, she couldn't let go. She didn't want to.

_'So big and firm. His hands.'_ She thought. _'Their warmth is spreading onto my palm. It makes me feel...so secure.'_

"Hey, you can let go now."

"Ah, I'm so sorry!" She quickly pulled her hands away from his.

"Thanks for helping me up." He smiled and reached his hand out to pat her on the head.

"N-No problem! " Her cheeks were still heated. _'H-he's patting me on the head. Now that I think about it, he's taller than when I first met him.'_

"Hey, what's your name?"

_'Oh, it's whatever you want it to be.'_ "K-Kuromi. Kuromi Handa."

"So it's Kuromi then."

_'He's using my first name!'_ "Yes."

"I'm Kuroo Tetsurou. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go find someone. I'll see you around." Kuroo waved and then walked off to go find you.

_'...There he is. My prince charming. He has to be.'_ Kuromi clasped her hands together while watching him walk off. "See you around, Kuroo-senpai!" _'It's fate. I know it! It just has to be! It's the beginning of our love story!'_


End file.
